


whatever we have locked up now is free

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fix-It, Post S3, Semi-Public Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Seniors and Freshman don’t have the same lunch period. Billy’s ditching his math class.





	whatever we have locked up now is free

Nobody uses the girl’s bathroom on the far end of the science hall. One of the toilets has a busted seat and the other hasn’t flushed right since probably the late seventies. There’s also stories about it being haunted or whatever. But Billy’s pretty sure it’s just that girls are scared of spiders and there’s a nest behind the mirrors that’s always spitting out a new wave of them.

It’s one of Billy’s spots to sneak a cigarette or a bump of coke between periods. Lately, though, it’s become a spot for other kinds of fun. 

Seniors and Freshman don’t have the same lunch period. Billy’s ditching his math class right now. He’s leaning against the wall, blowing smoke out the cracked open window. He’s in the bigger stall with the door unlatched, a token effort towards inconspicousnes in case someone dumb wanders in out of desperation. When he hears the bathroom door creak open, though, the heat lurches through him. He was already chubbing up a little, just on the sense memory. They’ve only been back at school a month. This has happened a few times already. 

He sees the dumb green sneakers approach. Pink ankle socks, pale calves, there’s no question who it is. She hesitates for a moment, then pushes the door open. 

Max has her hair in braided pigtails. She’s wearing those pale blue dolphin shorts that show off her thick, creamy thighs and a spaghetti-strap tank top that definitely doesn’t fit the dress code. Billy was staring openly this morning while Neil was distracted reading the paper. Max sneered at him. But he knows she’s been horny all day too. He fingered her on the drive here. Got her off twice and then worked her up _ almost _to a third before stopping. She finished herself off, but it’s not the same. She was mad and huffy when she got out of the car. 

His hands have smelled like her all morning. He didn’t wash them. He doesn’t usually pay attention in school anyway, but he’s been extra distracted.

Max steps into the stall and latches the door behind her. Billy flicks his cigarette into the stagnant water of the toilet bowl that’s become his ashtray. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Billy raises an eyebrow, smirks a little. 

Max is already flushed underneath her freckles. Not in the mood to be teased. That’s his favorite time to tease her. 

She walks right up to him and tries to pull him down into a kiss. She’s not tall enough to get there on her own. Even if she rocks up on her tiptoes, she can barely reach his chin. He resists, leaning harder against the wall, laughing at her. 

“Jeez, Maxine. Did you want something?”

“Shut up. Come here.”

“I dunno. Doesn’t seem like a good idea. What if a teacher walks in, huh?” He grabs her ass and squeezes. Smacks it. She bites her lip because she doesn’t want to moan. “You really such a horny slut you can’t wait until after school?”

“Don’t pull that shit. I want to eat today. This needs to be quick.”

“Damn, baby, where’s the romance? That’s no way to set the mood.”

He slots his thigh between her legs and lets her grind on it. She whimpers. Humps him like a puppy and still manages to look upset. She’s glaring up at him. Stereotypical _ fiery redhead. _He slaps her ass again. It’s a really nice ass. Round and jiggly. When they’ve got the house to themselves, he likes to bury his face between those cheeks and lick her open. It takes a long time just to get a couple fingers in her ass. Even with a lot of lube, his dick barely fits. He has to be real gentle. It’s worth the effort. It makes her squirt so much he needs to put a couple towels down so the mattress doesn’t get gross. 

Max shudders. Gasps. Her eyes fall shut as she rides his thigh through it. 

“You’re so easy.” Billy murmurs. “Like. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Fuck off.” Max’s voice is breathy, already kind of spaced out. 

She steps back and pulls down her shorts. She hangs them on the handicap rail. She’s not wearing panties. She’s glistening wet. 

“Fuck me or I’ll find someone else who wants to.”

Billy kind of hates the way that needles at him. He hates that she knows it does. Max at least broke up with her bitch boyfriend at the end of the summer and it seems to have stuck this time. Billy figures it might have something to do with the scars all over his chest. The way he almost died and Max was bent over him crying and saying she loved him. Shits been… _ different _ since all that. 

Billy doesn’t remember much of what happened. He’s pretty good at forgetting things that are unpleasant. He knows it was all real messed up, though. Monsters, and death, and a lot of things that don’t seem like they should have been real. It’s easier to pretend they weren’t. 

This is real, though. It’s real when he grabs Max’s hips and lifts her up. He flips them around so her back’s against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist. Clings to his shoulders. He lets her kiss him as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He’s so hard. Her mouth is small, and soft, and when their tongues brush together it makes him ache. 

He lines up and slides into her. She’s wet, fever-warm, and tight around him. She feels fantastic. There’s nothing like it. Her pussy is perfect. Like. Any orgasm he doesn’t have inside her is some degree of a waste. 

She moans into his mouth as he starts to move. She rocks against his thrusts. Always greedy for more. 

He nips at her lips. Fucks her just fast enough that it’s noisy. He loves the sound of it. The way Max’s soaked pussy squelches. The slap of wet skin. It echoes off the tile, making it even louder. It’s probably not great—considering how easy it would be for someone to catch them. He kind of doesn’t care right now. He knows Max gets off on the prospect of danger. 

“Harder.” Max fists a hand in his curls and pulls. “C’mon.”

Billy slows down. He grins against her mouth. “That how you ask?”

“I’ll rip your stupid hair out.” 

Billy stops. He kisses her neck. She tries to fuck herself. He pins her hips to the wall. She pulls on his hair harder. 

“I hate you so much,” she groans. 

“If you don’t like how this is working out for you, then maybe you should try being sweet for me.”

Max takes a few shaky breaths. “Please fuck me, I’m so close. Let me come on your dick, you sexy, sexy stud.”

Billy wants to roll his eyes at the sarcastic inflection. She means it, is the thing. She’s always desperate for his cock. She’s admitted (while drunk) that he makes her come harder than anything else. She stands in his doorway and watches him work out. She’s always staring at him. 

So it’s good enough. He gives it to her just like she wants it. She clenches around him. Whimpers. He doesn’t stop. He fucks her harder, pressed close enough to grind against her clit as he moves. She shudders, digs her nails into his shoulders. She keeps squeezing down around him. She’s gushing a little now. The added slick makes the noise louder. 

She’s kissing him. Trying to hide the whines. She’s insatiable. Billy’s tested it, and there doesn’t seem to be an actual limit on the number of orgasms Max can have in a day. Since she’s single, and not getting it anywhere else, she wants his fingers, or his mouth, or his dick, pretty much any time there’s an opportunity. Billy absolutely isn’t complaining. He can’t come quite as much as her. But he only ever needs about twenty minutes to get it up again. He’s always horny. Especially for Max. 

Before the near death experience thing, they’d hook up like. A few times a week. They’ve been doing that for years. Now it’s maybe three or four times a day on average. Last Saturday, Neil and Susan went up to Indy for some military banquet and Billy probably fucked Max like ten times in eight hours.

They’re gonna fuck again on the way home today. Maybe in the shower later, depending on how much Neil drinks and when Susan goes to sleep. Then Billy will probably crawl into Max’s bed in the middle of the night and wake her up with his tongue on her clit. 

It’s a whirlwind. It’s got him all messed up and stupid. He knows it can’t last. At least not at this level. He’s gonna ride it out as long as he can. 

Max comes again, making a real mess this time. Billy should have pulled his jeans down farther. Whatever. Max is gonna have to walk around in damp shorts the rest of the day, so at least it’s even. She also just. Fuck. She feels so good. He can’t be annoyed about anything right now. 

“Gonna make me come, babygirl,” he groans. He’s pumping into her real deep now. “Want it in you? Or you want stains on your shirt?”

_ “Billy.” _

She still gets bitchy about cream pies sometimes, even though he’s got her on the pill and has money squirreled away in case of any accidents. She likes how it feels to fuck raw. Always has. It’s not fair that she wants him to pull out all the time when she’s already gotten everything she wants. 

“Better pick one.” Billy can feel himself starting to lose control. He presses her more firmly against the wall. It’s not hard to hold her up, but this is gonna be intense. He can tell just from the buildup 

“In me.” She flutters around him. “Fuck.”

That’s enough to do it. Billy shoves into her as deep as he can get. He groans. Comes so hard he’s dizzy. He doesn’t drop her at least. He doesn’t want to put her down just yet. He always stays in her as long as he can. 

She seems happy enough to kiss him for a minute. But then she starts to squirm. 

“I want to eat lunch,” she whines. 

“Skip next period. We’ll go on a drive. I can get you McDonalds or something if you suck my dick on the way back.” It’s impulsive. Really dumb. He knows that he’s a lost cause and it generally doesn’t matter what he does these days, but if Neil got a call about _ both of them _missing classes well. That would be a shitshow. 

“I have a test.” Max snorts. “Jesus Christ, you’re so needy. You literally just came.”

Billy shrugs. Puts on that winning, cocky smile that makes people do whatever he wants. Or. It works on most people besides Max. She’s halfway immune to his charms. Not entirely. But a much higher tolerance than the general populace. 

“Put me down.” She wrinkles her nose. 

She’s probably gonna slap him soon if he doesn’t cooperate. This is more warning than she usually gives. So, he pulls out and sets her down gentle. She grabs a wad of toilet paper and tries to dab at the mess between her legs. 

“God, I’m so sticky.”

Billy chuckles. He zips up his pants. Lights a cig. Leans against the wall, one leg bent like a hooker. Max pulls her shorts back on.

“Gimmie one.” She isn’t leaving. In fact, she leans against the wall beside him. 

“You shouldn’t smoke.” Billy drapes an arm around her shoulders. 

“There’s not even a point in calling you a hypocrite.”

“Doesn’t matter what happens to me. You still have potential or whatever.”

“Don’t say that.” She plucks the cigarette from between his fingers. She takes a drag, exhales a smooth cloud, and hands it back. 

Billy smokes slow, holding Max, with her head resting against his chest. They didn’t used to like. Cuddle. He would tell her to scram, or she’d leave unprompted, it was a _ get off and get lost _ type situation. Just the way Billy usually operates. If he sticks around after sex, it’s to have more sex. He doesn’t do the mushy crap. 

Max isn’t mushy, though. She’s prickly, and wild, and just as mean as he is. She has no illusions about who he is and what’s wrong with him. 

So. For now, this is fine. 

Billy flicks the cigarette butt into the wet pile with all the others. Max pushes off the wall. She rocks up and he bends down. The kiss tastes like ash. Doesn’t last more than a few beats. 

He smacks her ass as she turns to leave. “I’m hitting that later.”

She doesn’t stop walking. She just sighs _ you’re gross _ as she exits the stall. 

She doesn’t sound that mad about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- VP of Trash


End file.
